<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Years Later (An Epilogue) by LadyOrion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020516">7 Years Later (An Epilogue)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOrion/pseuds/LadyOrion'>LadyOrion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only You and I [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Discussion of mental illness, Epilogue, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, discussion of trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOrion/pseuds/LadyOrion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Jay thought. Things had definitely gotten better. </p><p>After getting dressed, Jay padded down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen, his stomach demanding breakfast. However, Jay paused, as he often did, by the wall at the base of the stairs. On the wall were a multitude of floating shelves, which Jay had installed when they moved in. He and Harry had filled them top to bottom with photographs. </p><p>Jay lifted one of the frames into his hands. It was one of his favorites: a picture of Harry, Uma, and Gil, their arms slung over each other as they stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger. The ship had been repaired, looking better than ever. Jay smiled at the memory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook/Jay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only You and I [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 Years Later (An Epilogue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to the final installment of this series! Thank you all so much for the positivity and love I've received. It's been a delight to write for you all, and I'm sorry about the long wait for this epilogue. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>TW: This work contains discussion of mental illness, child abuse, and psychotic episodes. See end notes for more details, and please don't read if that will upset you. Features heavily after the heading "4 YEARS AGO" and continues until "3 YEARS AGO".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Are...are you sure?” Harry asked, and Jay could hear the hopefulness behind the carefully calm tone. Jay’s chest swam with warmth.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure about anything,” Jay said, and Harry beamed, leaning forward to kiss him, pressing their foreheads together.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then yes, I want to move in with ya.” </em>
</p><p>
  <b>July 8th, Present Day—7 Years Later</b>
</p><p>The beeping of their alarm, Jay decided, was his archenemy.</p><p>He made a disgruntled sound, reaching out to wrap a hand around Harry’s waist as the pirate sat up and moved to get out of bed. Likely, he had been awake already, and just chose to let the alarm ring to make Jay suffer. Behind closed eyes, Jay heard Harry chuckle.</p><p>“Mornin’ to ya too, gorgeous,” he said, a hand brushing a loose strand of Jay’s hair back. </p><p>“Come back to bed,” Jay murmured tiredly, his face halfway pressed into the pillow. “It’s too early.”</p><p>“Work awaits me, love,” Harry said amusedly, pulling himself from Jay’s grip. “I have to go.”</p><p>“You don’t love me,” Jay said dramatically, eyes opening halfway as Harry got dressed. “You’re always leaving me when the sun rises. Am I just the other woman? What does she have that I don’t?”</p><p>Harry laughed, shaking his head. “She pays me better, I’m afraid.”</p><p>Jay, now mostly awake, pouted. “Wow, it’s the money? That’s cold, Hook. Fine, go take care of your boats. Gods know they get you off like nothing else.”</p><p>“For the last time, I am <em> not </em> sexually attracted to ships.”</p><p>“Uma begs to differ.”</p><p>“Uma is evil and cannot be trusted. She tells only lies, and feeds off the sufferin’ of others.”</p><p>“Uma is a badass angel and we both know it,” Jay said. “You’re just mad she called you out on your true desires.”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, sitting on the side of the bed, now fully dressed. He leaned over Jay. “I was goin’ to kiss ya goodbye, but now I’m not gonna.”</p><p>Jay grinned lazily, pulling Harry down for a kiss. “I’m just teasing, I know you only have eyes for me…However, if a ship were capable of making you waffles or tying you to the bed, I would be worried for my position as the boyfriend.”</p><p>Harry made a sound that was half laugh, half exasperation. “Uma makes <em> one </em> joke and it haunts me for the rest of my life. Great. You’re insufferable, and I hate ya.”</p><p>Jay chuckled. “You love me.”</p><p>Harry’s exasperated grin turned softer. “Yeah, I guess.” He leaned down to give Jay another kiss. “I’ll see ya later, okay? We’re closin’ early for the festival. Don’t sleep all day!”</p><p>Jay huffed a laugh, rolling over in bed as Harry left his side and walked to the door. “Whatever,” he mumbled tiredly, mostly to himself. He buried his face in Harry’s pillow, allowing himself to slip back into the warm hold of sleep.</p><p>When Jay awoke again, it was at a much more reasonable hour of 9:30. His eyes were half-lidded against the morning sun streaming through the windows, and he rolled over lazily. Sleeping in was his favorite part about the off season. Playing Tourney professionally meant early morning practices every day for weeks before the season started all the way up to season’s end. He loved playing, but he also loved sleeping late, dammit.</p><p>Glancing at his phone, he saw he had a text from Mal.</p><p><b>HerRoyalPurpleness:</b> <em>hey are you coming to help set up today?</em></p><p><b>{GorgeousFace}: </b> <em> ya, i’ll be around in a few hours. When did you get back? And how was your trip? </em></p><p><b>HerRoyalPurpleness:</b> <em>ben and i got back late last night. Gods, it was great. As much as i love being queen, it’s nice to get a break, especially for our anniversary </em></p><p><b>{GorgeousFace}: </b> <em> five years of marriage already! So proud! I wanted to call and wish you happy anniversary while you were away but i thought you two would be…~~busy~~, if you know what I mean ;) </em></p><p><b>HerRoyalPurpleness: </b> <em> i hate you </em></p><p><b>{GorgeousFace}: </b> <em> not denying it though ;) ;) ;) </em></p><p><b>HerRoyalPurpleness: </b> <em> goodbye Jay </em></p><p><b>{GorgeousFace}: </b> <em> lol bye </em></p><p>Jay chuckled, tossing his phone onto the mattress and rolling out of bed. Joke as he may, he truly was happy for Mal, and Ben as well of course. It was crazy to think it’d been five years already. He could remember their wedding like it was yesterday. </p><p>
  <b>5 Years Ago</b>
</p><p>When Mal walked through the doors, arm in arm with Hades, Jay swears all breath went out of the room. </p><p>Mal’s violet hair was pulled up into a bun, the crown resting on her head. Her dress was incredible; Jay knew firsthand how much time Evie had put into making it. The bodice was a rich purple, embroidered with jeweled lace. The purple color got lighter and lighter down her skirt, fading into a pale blue. The front of the full skirt fell to her knees, getting longer as it went back until the long train swept across the floor. As a finishing touch, courtesy of her father, blue flames lined the end of her train, burning brightly without scorching the dress or anything else. In her hands was a cascading bouquet of white lilies and blue dendrobium orchids. </p><p>On Jay’s right, Ben’s eyes were wide and shiny, looking at Mal as if she were the most perfect person that existed. He beamed as she walked up the aisle, not looking away for a second. Similarly, Mal was practically glowing, her eyes fixed on her fiancee. Jay looked to his left to share a glance with Carlos, who was teary-eyed and grinning. Across the dais, Evie and Uma were glowing. </p><p>When they reached the end of the aisle, Mal released her father’s arm to take Ben’s hands. The couple beamed at each other, and Hades took his seat next to Ben’s parents with a rare smile and nod at Ben. </p><p>“Hi,” Jay heard Mal whisper, and Ben laughed quietly, returning her greeting. Fairy Godmother, who had been standing towards the back of the dais, stepped forward.</p><p>“Let’s begin, shall we?” She said to the couple with a smile, then addressed the room at large. “Dear friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two people. Though a king and a queen they are to everyone, they are also trusted friends, both old and new. A treasured son and a beloved daughter. To many, they are family.</p><p>“Ben, I’ve had the pleasure of knowing you since you were a little boy. Being your teacher was one of the great privileges of my life, but not because you were the future king, but because you were kind and generous, dedicated and bold. Over time, those qualities have only increased in you.” She paused to smile proudly. “You stood up for what you believed to be right, even as a child. Your parents and I always knew you’d make a wonderful king.</p><p>“When you first decided to bring children from the Isle to Auradon, I think it’s safe to say we were all more than a little skeptical, including myself.” A small rumble of laughter went through the seated crowd. “But despite our doubts, you stood firm. You had the courage and faith to advocate for these children, and because of it, our world is so much better.”</p><p>Ben smiled, and Jay noticed Fairy Godmother’s eyes were getting shiny as she returned his smile, before addressing Mal.</p><p>“Mal, we haven’t been acquainted as long. When we met, I distrusted your intentions, as I believe you did mine. Our beginning was one of misunderstandings and age-old grudges. Soon though, I began to see past the defensive front and my own prejudices, and I found myself increasingly awed by the light you had inside you. I began to see you for who you were; not the reflection of your mother, but the unique, brave, loyal, and loving young woman you are. </p><p>“Mal, I have watched you grow these past years, from a teenager trying to find her way into an amazing leader, a fierce friend, and a confident, courageous woman. It’s truly been my joy to get to know the wonderful person you are, and I’m so happy to call you a friend.” Mal beamed, and Fairy Godmother wiped away a tear before continuing. “Thank you for being such an inspiration, for the kingdom, but for me as well. You showed me that everyone has the potential for goodness, if you give them a chance. You have truly changed our world for the better. You both have. Now, you’ve written your vows, I believe?”</p><p>Mal nodded, clearing her throat slightly.        </p><p>“Ben,” Mal began, and his name alone brought a smile to her lips. “On our first date, I told you I didn’t know what love felt like. Back then, I was conflicted and afraid, unsure of who I was and what I wanted. When I realized I genuinely cared for you and wanted you, I was terrified. I was terrified because you’re so <em> good </em>. You always see the good in everything. You believed in me--in us--when no one else would. I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop; for you to snap out of it and realize there was someone better. </p><p>“I tried to change who I was, to be someone worthy of you. But you never wanted that. You didn’t need love spells or blonde hair or a perfect princess act to love me. You never wanted me to be anyone but myself. When I finally realized that, I wasn’t afraid anymore. Ben, I love you more than anything. I love your goodness, your faith in people. I love your patience and dedication and kindness. I love you during your times of darkness too, because we all have it in us. Whatever the weather, I never want you to be anyone but yourself. </p><p>“It took me 16 years to start really living, to break out of my mom’s shadow and try to figure out what made <em> me </em>happy. It was hard, and it took time, but I listened to my heart. I listened to my heart and it led me right to you.” Mal lifted one hand, brushing away a tear that slid down Ben’s cheek. “It leads me to you every day when I wake up, and every night when I go to bed, in good times and bad, in sickness and health. I know it’ll lead me to you every day for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Ben turned his face into Mal’s hand, kissing her palm. He took a breath.</p><p>“Mal, from the moment I saw you, I knew there was something different about you,” Ben said. “I looked into your eyes, and for a minute I swear the world stopped, and everything that wasn’t you faded away. That moment erased any doubt I had about my proclamation. From the moment our eyes met, I knew you had a good heart. I knew I’d made the right choice.”</p><p>“You continued to captivate me more and more each day, and Mal, you still do. You were unlike anyone I’d ever met. I could see, even back then, that there was pain and darkness in your past. But despite that pain and all the scars it left you, despite the darkness, you were also filled with so much <em> light </em>. I know you didn’t see it, but Mal, you outshone the damn sun. You didn’t need a love spell; I was already in love.” </p><p>Now it was Mal’s turn to cry, and Ben wiped her tears with a love-struck smile. </p><p>“I was in love with your smile, and your humor. I was in love with your intellect and leadership. I was in love with the way you protected your friends, and how much you clearly loved them. I was in love with the way you treated me like a person, an equal, instead of a prince.” Ben paused. “I know it wasn’t always easy. There were times you struggled and I didn’t see or understand, or the other way around. But gods, was it worth every difficult moment, because every time we came out the other side, stronger and more in love than ever. I love you Mal. You strengthen me and steady me. I couldn’t do this without you, and I would never want to.”</p><p>Pulling a cloth from her sleeve, Fairy Godmother wiped her cheeks. In fact, Jay was sure there wasn’t a dry eye in the room. The ceremony continued, and a deafening cheer rose up when Ben and Mal were pronounced husband and wife. The happy couple laughed as they made their way back down the aisle. At the reception, Jay lifted Mal into a hug, spinning her around. She’d laughed, and he’d buried his face in her shoulder.        </p><p>“I’m so happy for you,” he whispered. “You deserve the world, M.”</p><p>“Oh, Jay,” Mal had pulled back and kissed his cheek, her eyes shining. “So do you. Thank you, for always being there for me. I couldn’t have wished for a better brother.”</p><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p>Warmth filled Jay’s chest. Really, there was little he loved more than seeing his friends--no, his <em> family </em>--happy. He felt the same joy at Evie and Doug’s engagement party a few years ago, and at their wedding. Smaller and simpler than Ben and Mal’s, per the couple’s desires, but no less beautiful. They’d married in the gardens of Evie’s castle nearly two years ago. </p><p>Carlos and Jane had gotten engaged as well, even before Evie and Doug had, but they still had yet to actually get married. They were young--only eighteen and nineteen respectively--at the time of their engagement, and had decided to wait until they were older. In a flip of the script, it was Jane who had asked Carlos, somewhat spur of the moment, a few weeks after Carlos got out of the hospital. </p><p>Jay grimaced at the memory. The night Jane had called to tell him had been one of the scariest nights of his life.</p><p>
  <b>4 Years Ago</b>
</p><p>Something was buzzing by Jay’s head, rousing him from sleep. He groaned quietly, reaching to the bedside table, where his phone was buzzing insistently. He picked it up and blinked through the light. Who was calling him at...he checked the clock...2 in the morning?</p><p>He was about to end the call, when he saw Jane’s face smiling at him from the phone screen. He frowned. Why would Jane be calling so late? Was she okay?</p><p>Big brother instincts kicked in, and he pressed accept and lifted the phone to his ear. “Hello?”</p><p>“Jay, thank goodness.”</p><p>The tone of Jane’s voice acted like a bucket of cold water to the face, waking Jay up immediately. Jane sounded strung out and panicked, her voice trembling. It sounded like she’d been crying.</p><p>“Jane? What’s wrong?” Jay heard Harry stirring in bed beside him.</p><p>“I-it’s...I, uh, I d-don’t, uh,” Jane’s voice shook harder, her breath rattling across the line. </p><p>“Jane, breathe, okay? Just breathe.” Jay said calmly, though his heartbeat was picking up. Harry sat up beside him, switching on the light by the bed. Jane took a few deep breaths, and after a few seconds, when she seemed to be more in control, Jay continued. “Where are you?”</p><p>“I’m at...at the h-hospital,” Jane said, and Jay bit his lip. </p><p>“And are...are you hurt?”</p><p>“N-no, it’s,” Jane sniffed. “It’s Carlos.” </p><p>The cold grip of fear squeezed in Jay’s chest. “What? What happened?”</p><p>“He hasn’t been sleeping...w-we had an argument about it this morning, a-and he’s started acting weird all day...I tried to talk to him and he had this...this fit or something. He didn’t know w-where he was, h-he kept shouting about his m-mother. He was t-terrified of Dude, and he started walking around with a k-knife, and I panicked! I used magic to put him to sleep and called an ambulance. H-he, he’s under observation in the hospital’s psych ward; he won’t let anyone near him a-and I, I don’t know wh-what to do--”</p><p>Jane broke off with a muffled sob, and Jay’s hands shook. “Have...ha-have you called anyone else?”</p><p>“No,” Jane said, her voice watery. “I was going to call Evie and Mal after you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jay said, trying to clear the buzzing in his head. “Okay, uh. Okay, just...just--”</p><p>A hand reached out and pulled the phone away from Jay’s ear. He turned to see Harry looking at him, worried and confused.</p><p>“What is it, love?” He asked, and Jay took a deep, rattling breath.</p><p>“It’s Carlos,” he said, trying to stomp out the tremble in his voice. “Jane says he...he had some kind of breakdown, I think. He’s in the hospital. Harry, I don’t...I don’t know what…”</p><p>With one hand, Harry brushed back Jay’s hair, making a comforting sound while the other hand pried the phone from Jay’s grip, bringing it to his own ear.</p><p>“Hey Duckling,” Harry said into the phone. “We’ll be there soon, okay? Ya call Mal, we’ll call Evie, and we’ll all meet at the hospital and figure it out, okay? Okay....Deep breaths, lass....Aye, see you soon.”</p><p>-----</p><p>They called Evie on speaker phone as Harry drove them to the hospital from their apartment. The whole ride, Harry kept one hand on the wheel and one hand in Jay’s, squeezing reassuringly whenever his voice started to shake too bad. Jay was trying to keep it together, for Carlos and for Evie and Mal, but what Jane had said had shaken him. How long had Carlos been struggling? How, <em> why, </em> had they never noticed. Had <em> he </em> never noticed? </p><p>Jay was supposed to protect them. It was his job, ever since they became friends. And right now, Jay couldn’t help but feel like a failure.  </p><p>They met Jane in the lobby of the hospital’s mental health floor. She was dressed comfortably, like she might have been relaxing on the couch or heading to bed when everything happened. Her eyes were red from crying, and her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail she kept tugging on. She sniffed heavily when she saw them, letting them pull her into a hug.</p><p>“Evie’s on her way. Did ya get Mal?” Harry asked. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, brushing away the fresh tears on her face before handing it to her.</p><p>Jane nodded. “Y-yeah, she’s coming.”</p><p>Jay exhaled a sigh of relief. Noticing the way Jane’s hands shook, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and directed her over towards one of the couches in the lobby.   </p><p>“Let’s sit down, okay?”</p><p>Once they were sitting, Jane had told them again, in more detail, what had happened. Her and Carlos had been going through a rough patch in their relationship for the past couple months, after they moved in together. It started, she said, with the nightmares.</p><p>“He said he’s always had them,” Jane said, and Jay nodded in confirmation. “I didn’t realize until we were living together, how bad they were.”</p><p>She said she’d tried to convince him to see someone about them, or talk to her, but he refused to do either. Jane knew, as all their friends did, that Carlos’s mother treated him badly. But, like all of their friends from Auradon, she didn’t understand how bad it truly was. She still didn’t. She tried, but Carlos would never give any details, saying it was fine, it was in the past. They argued about it frequently, Jane accusing him of not trusting her and Carlos accusing her of prying. She said he started sleeping less, then stopped altogether.</p><p>Earlier that day, they’d had another argument, about Carlos’s lack of sleep. He was acting weird all day, but her first sign that something was truly wrong was when he wanted nothing to do with Dude, seeming terrified of him, despite the dog’s attempts to comfort him. Carlos then started rambling about his mother, barricading himself in the hallway closet that evening. Jane had left him alone at first, thinking he just needed to calm down or sleep, but after about an hour she tried to draw him out. That was when he started yelling, not seeming to understand what was happening or where he was, saying his mother would kill him for being out of the house. He rambled about coats and furs and laundry and other chores, also about fists and nails and lit cigarettes. The wind slammed one of the windows shut, and Carlos had lost it, screaming about his mother coming to kill him. He’d grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and that was when Jane had spelled him, out of blind panic that he’d hurt himself or her. The doctors had diagnosed him with a trauma-related psychotic episode and admitted him for observation. </p><p>Jay clenched his fingers tightly, unable to sit still anymore. He paced back and forth, back and forth, trying to think, to wrap his head around this.</p><p>“Why didn’t you call us?” He said finally. “When he started acting weird, why didn’t you call one of us? What about when he stopped sleeping, or his nightmares? Why didn’t you say something?”</p><p>“He said you knew,” she said. “He said it wasn’t worth bothering you all over.”</p><p>“And you believed him?” Jay snapped. Gods, he’d thought Carlos’s nightmares had gotten better, since their first summer in Auradon, before the Barrier had come down. Had he just been hiding them? Why would he do that?</p><p>“I wanted to call, but he said not to,” Jane said. “And I’m his girlfriend, I’m supposed to be able to help him too, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Yeah, you did such a great job,” Jay snarked, and Jane winced.</p><p>Harry frowned. “Jay--”</p><p>“I love him too, you know,” Jane said quietly. “I want to understand. I want him to talk to me. He should be able to confide in me too, not just you and Evie and Mal.”</p><p>“So you just decided not to tell us? So you can feel like a good girlfriend?” Jay scowled angrily, ignoring when Harry repeated his name. “Gods, I can’t believe you! My best friend is in the hospital, because you were too proud to admit you couldn’t handle it! If you had called, this never would have--”</p><p>“Jay!” Harry exclaimed, standing up and grabbing his shoulder. “Listen to yourself! I know you’re scared for Carlos, but you’re bein’ a fuckin’ asshole. Yellin’ at your friend won’t help anythin’! So either calm down <em> right now </em> or leave.”</p><p>Jay blinked at Harry’s hard tone, his anger subsiding after his boyfriend’s abrupt interruption. Jay glanced at Jane, who was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. His words finally catching up to him, Jay winced at the heavy feeling of guilt. </p><p>Harry, seeing the change in Jay’s face, released him, and Jay sat back down next to Jane.</p><p>“Shit, I’m so sorry, Jane,” he said softly, his shoulders slumping. “I shouldn’t have blown up on you. You <em> are </em> a good girlfriend, and I’m sorry I said you weren’t. ”</p><p>Jane lifted her head, wiping her cheeks with her sleeves. “You were right; I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner.”</p><p>“Hey, no.” Jay shook his head. “Forget what I said. I’m...I’m scared for him. I’m scared, and I’m angry at myself for not noticing, and I took it out on you. That wasn’t fair, and I’m really sorry. None of this is your fault.” </p><p>“It’s not either of your faults,” Harry said, drawing their attention. “Carlos had a really rough time as a kid, rougher than any of us. These things can come back to haunt us.”</p><p>Suddenly, Mal burst into the lobby, Evie on her heels. Ben and Doug were with them, but Jay paid them no mind in favor of immediately meeting the two women in a hug. He could feel their fear, in Mal’s shaking hands and Evie’s red-rimmed eyes. Still, their embrace felt like an anchor, pulling him back down to earth, back down to something approaching calm. However, one from their embrace was missing, and Jay felt the absence like a missing limb. He knew the girls did as well.</p><p>“Mr. De Vil’s family?” A voice said, and everyone looked up, Jay, Mal, and Evie breaking their embrace to see a doctor rounding the corner, clipboard in hand.</p><p>“That would be us,” Ben said, and the doctor bowed when she saw him and Mal.</p><p>“Your majesties,” she said, but in a blink, she was all business again. “As I’ve told Miss Jane, we believe Mr. De Vil suffered a temporary psychotic episode. We believe it was triggered by past trauma as well as sleep deprivation. At this time, we don’t think he has an underlying medical condition, such as schizophrenia, to cause such an episode, but we can’t rule it out just yet. Do you have any questions for me?”</p><p>“Is he okay?” Mal asked, one arm still tucked under Jay’s, Evie on her other side. </p><p>The doctor nodded. “He’s unharmed, and he’s calmed down some. We gave him a mild sedative to calm his mood, but his awareness of the present is still...well, he still believes his mother is coming for him, and doesn’t want to be approached by anyone.”</p><p>“Why now?” Jay asked. “He hasn’t had any contact with Cruella in years. Why all of the sudden?”</p><p>“Honestly, it’s hard to say,” the doctor said frankly, but not unkindly. “It could be any number of things: stress, a significant date or event, or, quite frankly, nothing at all. There isn’t always a clear ‘why’. From what we’ve managed to glean from Mr. De Vil’s...well, what he’s saying, he went through very significant abuse at his mother’s hand. Has he ever received any therapy?”   </p><p>They all shook their heads. None of them had. The doctor didn’t look surprised.</p><p>“That could be a contributing factor,” she said. “Stress and trauma can build up. If you bottle everything up, as the saying goes, the bottle <em> will </em> burst eventually. And as for why now, trauma doesn’t have an expiration date. Sometimes abuse victims experience PTSD days after the event, and sometimes its years. Every person’s brain handles trauma differently.”</p><p>“What about the knife?” Mal glanced at Jane, an unreadable expression on her face. Still, Jay knew what she was thinking. It was unimaginable to think of Carlos possibly hurting anyone, especially Jane, but…</p><p>“Again, we’re not entirely sure.” The doctor shared a look with Jane. “From what Miss Jane said, and Mr. De Vil’s behavior tonight, I don’t believe Mr. De Vil was going to attempt to hurt her. He’s defensive and paranoid of the staff that’s tried to talk to him, but he’s not behaving violently towards them. I think it’s more likely he grabbed the knife as either a way to defend himself from a perceived threat, or possibly to try to end his own life to avoid his mother’s perceived return.” </p><p>There was a pregnant pause before Evie finally asked, “Can we see him? Just three of us; maybe he’ll recognize us.”</p><p>The doctor pressed her lips together, considering. “...It’s worth a try. But, if he doesn’t recognize you, or grows more agitated, I would ask you to give him space, and time.”</p><p>“Of course,” Evie agreed eagerly, and Jay and Mal nodded their agreement. Jay cast one last glance back into the waiting room. Ben and Doug settled in armchairs across from the couch Harry and Jane were sitting on, nodding at the three VKs to go on. Harry, who was speaking quietly to Jane with one arm around her shoulders, sent Jay a reassuring look.</p><p>The doctor led the trio down a couple hallways, stopping in front of two adjacent doors. </p><p>“Mr. De Vil is in here,” she said, indicating the door on the left. “I’ll be in this room next door; there’s a one-way window so I can observe Mr. De Vil’s response. I won’t be able to hear you, so your conversation will be private, but I need to make sure he isn’t being too agitated. Additional stress could worsen his condition.”</p><p>Jay nodded, and the woman let them into Carlos’s room before disappearing behind the other door.</p><p>Inside, the walls were a soothing shade of light blue, the fluorescent lights less intense here than in the hallway. The medium-sized room was fairly empty, with a bed against the far wall and a secured window looking out into the night. There was a mirror on the right wall, which Jay realized must connect to the observation room. </p><p>Carlos was sitting on the bed, wearing only a tee shirt with pajama pants and socks. His knees were tucked up to his chest. He fiddled with the hospital bracelet on his wrist, and he looked up when the trio entered the room. </p><p>“Hey Carlos,” Mal said, stepping further into the room. Jay could tell how much it was paining her to not fly forward and hug Carlos tightly; he was feeling it himself. “Do you...do you know me?”</p><p>“Mal,” Carlos said quietly. His hands clenched, and his next words were a desperate whine. “Mal, you have to help me. She’s...she’s gonna hurt me.”</p><p>“Cruella’s gone, ‘Los,” Mal promised, her eyes shiny. “She can’t hurt you.”</p><p>Jay’s heart ached as Carlos shook his head fervently, mumbling under his breath. Most of it was too quiet to be understandable; all Jay could pick up on was the litany of “she’ll hurt me” or “she’ll kill me”. Mal made a helpless sound, and Evie put a hand on her shoulder before stepping past her. </p><p>“That sounds scary,” Evie said gently. She reached her arms out. “Can I sit with you?”</p><p>Carlos nodded, leaning immediately into Evie’s arms when she sat down on the bed next to him. Words tumbled from his lips in quick succession, fears of Cruella’s violence manifested in disorganized and anxious sentences. </p><p>“We’re going to stay with you, okay Carlos?” Evie said, motioning Jay and Mal closer. “We’re going to protect you. Can Mal and Jay join us?”</p><p>Again, Carlos nodded, quieting as Mal and Jay joined their embrace. Like this, Jay was reminded of times in the past, where Carlos would have a bad nightmare, or start panicking and find it hard to breathe, and they would wrap themselves around him, shielding him until he calmed, until his breathing returned to normal. </p><p>They had helped him then. They would help him now. Carlos was possibly the strongest person Jay knew. How Carlos could have endured so much pain, from the words and hands of someone who was supposed to love and protect him, and yet still be so kind, compassionate, and generous, was beyond his understanding, but not his admiration, nor his faith. Carlos would get through this, and Jay vowed he would be there to help him, however he needed.  </p><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p>It hadn’t happened overnight, that was for sure. He spent almost three full days in the hospital before being released. However, Carlos <em> had </em> gotten better. He still had nightmares sometimes, and still had moments where memories plagued him and made it hard to breathe, even to this day. But he was so much better, and so much happier. </p><p>Jay knew that, in those first few rough weeks of recovery, Carlos had been certain that Jane would leave him, would deem him too much of a burden on her life and walk away. That was why, it turned out, he had always been unwilling to reveal the full extent of his past. Jay had assured him that wasn’t true, but he could see Carlos wasn’t convinced.</p><p>Then, a few weeks after he got out of the hospital, Jay had gotten a call. Though initially alarmed by the teary tone of Carlos’s voice, his mood quickly turned when Carlos said why he was calling: Carlos had finally voiced his concerns to Jane, as his new therapist suggested. She’d responded saying that she loved him, and wanted to keep loving him and being with him for the rest of her life. </p><p>Jay could still remember the awe in Carlos’s voice when he ecstatically exclaimed: “She wants to marry me! She asked me to marry her!”</p><p>Therapy had helped Carlos immensely; and not just Carlos. Under his gentle but firm advice, most of their Isle-born friends (and even a few of their Auradon-born friends) had attended some degree of therapy sessions. Jay had been...skeptical, of how much talking to a person he didn’t know or trust about his most guarded feelings could be helpful. However, after the initial discomfort and distrust, he quickly changed his mind. </p><p>Now, Carlos worked part of the time with Doug on the man’s rapidly growing software company, choosing to invest the rest of his time into running the animal shelter/clinic he’d founded. Last time he’d been to their apartment, Jay had seen a few brochures about foster parenting on Jane and Carlos’s dining table. </p><p>Yes, Jay thought. Things had definitely gotten better. </p><p>After getting dressed, Jay padded down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen, his stomach demanding breakfast. However, Jay paused, as he often did, by the wall at the base of the stairs. On the wall were a multitude of floating shelves, which Jay had installed when they moved in. He and Harry had filled them top to bottom with photographs. </p><p>Jay lifted one of the frames into his hands. It was one of his favorites: a picture of Harry, Uma, and Gil, their arms slung over each other as they stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger. The ship had been repaired, looking better than ever. Jay smiled at the memory.</p><p>
  <b>3 Years Ago</b>
</p><p>Jay lowered the camera, looking at the screen. The picture was perfect; he’d definitely be hanging it up once they all got back.</p><p>“Looks good?” Harry asked as Jay hung the camera back around his neck, hoisting the last of their bags up on his shoulder as he walked up the walkway onto the ship. </p><p>“Looks great,” Jay assured him. Gil made a motion for the camera, and Jay bowed his head, allowing Gil to take his camera back. Gil beamed when he clicked to the picture, quickly snapping a few more of Harry and Jay as they stowed their bags. </p><p>“Hey!” Gil exclaimed a few seconds later, drawing Harry and Jay’s attention to where the blonde was taking a picture of Uma, who’s phone was halfway to her ear. “Who are you calling?”</p><p>“...My mom,” Uma said, tilting the phone screen away from them. Harry sighed, plucking the phone from her grasp while she was busy glaring at Gil.</p><p>“Hello? Yeah, hiya Ben,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Uma, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “Sorry, Uma’s goin’ to have to call ya back in 5 months. Try not to run the kingdom into the ground while she’s gone. Aye, ya too. Say hi to Mal for us!”</p><p> With that, Harry lowered the phone, ending the call. Uma glowered at her first mate, holding her hand out for her phone back. Harry shook his head.</p><p>“Sorry Captain, I don’t know if ya can be trusted with this,” Harry said. “You’re goin’ on vacation! Ya can’t keep callin’ work on vacation!”</p><p>“Not all of us have a business we can just close down as we please,” Uma said pointedly. Harry and Gil owned the docking area they were currently at, where they rented out docking space, repaired boats, and took people out sailing. They also taught swim lessons in the summer, though in a nearby pool rather than in the ocean. Harry and Gil had protested that the ocean was where they learned to swim, but Jane convinced them that it wasn’t the safest place to learn, what with the waves and current. Jay did remind her that ‘not the best nor safest idea’ could really be used to sum up their whole upbringing. </p><p>“You need a break, Uma,” Jay said. “The kingdom won’t fall apart if you’re away for a few months. You made sure of that with all your hard work.”</p><p>“Captain.” Harry’s face turned serious, a gloved hand resting on Uma’s shoulder. “We’re goin’ to live our dream. We’re goin’ to sail the open water, explore places we’ve never been, and be free! Finally, after everythin’! Work can wait a little while.”</p><p>Gil approached from where he’d been digging through one of their bags.</p><p>“You always worked so hard, so we could be free,” said Gil, softly, and Jay stood back with a smile at their completed triangle. Even after almost 4 years of a new life, the three pirates remained as close as ever. “Even after the barrier went down, you were always working so everyone from the Isle could have the best new life possible. You should get a chance to enjoy that life too, shouldn’t you?”</p><p>Gil pulled Uma’s captain’s hat from behind his back and handed it to her. Her lips quirked upwards as her fingers trailed over the shells and sea glass and worn leather. </p><p>“...I guess you’re right.” In one fluid motion, Uma fixed the captain’s hat on her head, a wide, wild smile gracing her face. “Boys, get us free of the dock. We ride with the tide!”</p><p>Jay, Harry, and Gil shared a glance, beaming. “Aye, aye, Captain!”</p><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p>Jay put the picture back in its place and continued to the kitchen. The wood floors turned to tile as he stepped down into the kitchen, pleasantly cool against his bare feet. On the counter, Jay noticed with a grin Harry had left a cardboard box on the counter, a sticky note stuck to the top.</p><p>
  <em> Came back to get something and you were still asleep. My treat ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ps - save some for me you git! Love you </em>
</p><p>Jay opened the box, grinning. He bit into one of the doughnuts with a pleased hum. Another great thing about the off season: junk food! Obviously, he couldn’t gorge himself constantly, but during the season he was on a strict diet. A diet that, cruelly, didn’t include doughnuts. </p><p>Putting a couple on a plate so he wouldn’t eat the whole box, Jay moved back to the room outside the kitchen, a dining/family room area they’d filled with couches and chairs that faced the windows. He threw himself on the biggest couch, watching the waves crash against the sand through the sliding glass doors.</p><p>
  <b>1 ½ Years Ago</b>
</p><p>“Shit, guys,” Uma said as she crossed the threshold into the entryway and living room. “This place is awesome.”</p><p>Gil followed her through the door, already snapping photos with an exclamation of excitement. Close behind him was Amelie, Gil’s girlfriend of a few months. Jay had only met her a couple times thus far, but she was sweet and funny and looked at the world with just as much wonder and excitement as Gil did. </p><p>“Wow, beautiful home!” Amelie said with a grin. “How long have you had your eye on this place, Harry?”</p><p>“Ever since Gil and I opened the docks,” Harry confessed with a shrug. “I knew the old couple livin’ here was thinking of sellin’ it and movin’ somewhere smaller. It's in a perfect spot, and the couple knew me, so it never even officially went on the market before I made them an offer.”</p><p>Jay and Harry’s new house was indeed perfect, in Jay’s opinion. The house was less than two miles from the docks, so it was perfect for Harry’s job. It was secluded enough for them to have plenty of privacy, but not <em> too </em> far removed from civilization. Also, though their house was shielded from all the right angles by trees, their backyard opened up to the beach.</p><p>“There’s a couple guest bedrooms upstairs,” Jay said, walking past the staircase. “There’s one by our bedroom too, but we’re making that into an office. Our room is down that way.” He pointed down the hallway across from the stairs. “And through here is another living/dining room thing, and the kitchen.”</p><p>Uma slid past Jay, immediately walking up to the wall facing the backyard, which was almost entirely windows. </p><p>“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you were right next to the beach,” she said, looking out at where the grass turned to sand, watching the movement of the waves.</p><p>“Nope,” Harry said, walking up from behind Jay and wrapping an arm around his back. “<em> And </em> we’re secluded enough we can <em> definitely </em> swim naked. That was big on my needs list.”</p><p>Jay snorted, and Uma raised an eyebrow at Harry, unimpressed and vaguely disgusted.</p><p>“What a perverse, disturbed person you are,” Uma remarked blandly. “Entirely debauched.” </p><p>“Hey!” Harry exclaimed with a proud grin. “Those are some of my best qualities! Right, gorgeous?” Harry turned, tucking his chin against Jay’s shoulder. “Ya love all those things about me.”</p><p>“Of course,” Jay agreed. Harry opened his mouth again to continue, but Jay pressed a hand to his lips. “However, if you keep antagonising Uma with details of our sex life, she’s going to get revenge, and I don’t know what it’ll be, but it won’t be pretty.”</p><p>Harry pouted. “I’m not scared of Uma,” he said, but the wary glance he gave his best friend said otherwise. Uma smirked, and Jay rolled his eyes. </p><p><em> Welcome home, </em> he thought to himself with a smile. </p><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p>Jay was jolted out of his thoughts by his phone ringing in his pocket. Seeing who it was, he promptly hit accept.</p><p>“Hello <em> khalaty </em>,” Jay said. “Good morning.”</p><p>“It is afternoon here, but thank you <em> ebny </em>,” his aunt Karimah replied. “Is it early there? I forget how far behind us you are.”</p><p>“It’s like 10 am here,” Jay said, leaning back into the couch. “I was already up.”</p><p>“Up before afternoon?” His aunt tutted. “Who are you and what have you done with my dear nephew?”</p><p>“I don’t sleep all day,” Jay defended. “I always get up early during the season, so it’s nice to sleep in a little.”</p><p>“A little,” his aunt parroted with a tone of disbelief.</p><p>“Yes, a little.” Jay rolled his eyes. “I don’t even sleep that late. People like you and Harry, who get up at sunrise, are the weirdos.”</p><p>“Ah yes, Harry! Jay, why do I still not have a wedding invitation?” Karimah asked. Jay choked on a startled cough. </p><p>“Uh, Harry and I aren’t engaged, <em> khalaty </em>,” Jay reminded his aunt, though he got the feeling she was fully aware of that fact.</p><p>“Silly! That’s silly,” Karimah exclaimed. “I have no idea why! You two are perfect together. I suppose you’d like me to die of old age before you marry, hm?”</p><p>Jay sighed, equal parts amused and exasperated by his aunt’s theatrics. “Aunt Karimah, you’re not even fifty five yet.”</p><p>“No, I’m not. But despite my youthful beauty, I’m not getting any younger. I just want to know that both my children will be taken care of! Jade is engaged, so--”</p><p>“Wait, Jade’s engaged?”</p><p>There was a beat of silence. “Ah, forget I told you that. But yes, Amir finally asked her!”</p><p>Jay grinned, happy for his cousin. He knew she must be thrilled. Also, that explained Karimah’s sudden fixation on him and Harry’s nonexistent engagement. </p><p>It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get married. He <em> did </em>, in fact. He just wasn’t sure that’s what Harry wanted; it was never something the pirate had ever mentioned being interested in. Of course, Jay had no doubts about their relationship. They were far past the stage of worrying about their relationship’s longevity. He knew that he and Harry were in it for the long haul, whether they were legally joined in marriage or not. Hell, they were practically married now. It really wouldn’t change all that much. </p><p>Still, Jay found he wanted it badly.</p><p>
  <b>4 Months Ago</b>
</p><p>Jay had been thinking about marriage. </p><p>He couldn’t exactly pinpoint when it had started, but sometime in the past few weeks, the thought had entered his mind and refused to go away. </p><p>That day, they were all gathered at Evie and Doug’s castle, celebrating Doug’s 24th birthday, as well as recent successes of his company. With their combined profits, Jay mused, Evie and Doug were on the fast track to becoming richer than all of them. And when you were friends with the King and Queen, that was saying a lot. </p><p>Maybe it was Evie and Doug who’d got him thinking. They’d been together almost as long as Harry and Jay had, and had just celebrated their first year of marriage a couple months ago.</p><p>Opening his phone didn’t help distract him; it opened immediately up to the online jewelry store he’d been looking at recently. The category: rings. Sighing, Jay scrolled through some of the options. None of them really screamed ‘Harry’, and if Jay was going to even think about proposing, he had to have the perfect ring.</p><p>“He’d say yes,” Uma said as she sat down beside him. Jay jumped, clicking off his phone quickly. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Harry,” Uma said. “He’d love to. If you asked him to marry you, he’d definitely say yes.”</p><p>Jay gaped at her for a few moments, stunned. </p><p>“Can you read minds or something?” He accused. “Is being psychic part of your sea witch powers?”  </p><p>Uma threw her head back and laughed. “No, I don’t read minds. I’m observant, Jay, and you haven’t exactly been subtle.” At Jay’s baffled look, Uma began ticking off examples on her fingers. “You’ve been staring at our friends’ wedding rings an awful lot lately. You were looking through Doug and Evie’s wedding album earlier. You’ve been very interested in Carlos and Jane’s engagement recently. I literally heard you ask Ben about deciding to propose like, an hour ago. And you were <em> just </em> looking at rings on your phone, for gods’ sake.”</p><p>Jay blinked. “...Yeah, okay, when you list it out like that it makes me sound super obvious.”</p><p>Uma rolled her eyes, elbowing him lightly in the side. “You <em> are </em> super obvious, dude.” Jay opened his mouth, but again Uma answered a question before he could ask it. “I doubt Harry’s noticed, though.”</p><p>“So if I’m so obvious, are you calling Harry dumb?” Jay asked, amused. </p><p>“With love, yes,” Uma said, and Jay snorted. “Harry’s smart about everything except you. I mean, let’s face it. You’ve both always been dumbasses when it came to each other.”</p><p>Jay wanted to protest, but he was self-aware enough to know that history was against him in the matter. From her amused smirk, Uma clearly knew it too. </p><p>“Don’t overthink it so much, Jay,” Uma said. “Harry loves you; you make him happy. If you ask him to marry you, he’ll be fucking thrilled. He’ll say yes, and I call dibs on performing the ceremony.”</p><p>“Are you ordained?” Jay asked, his eyebrows raising. However, he found he wasn’t opposed to the idea in the slightest.</p><p>Uma paused. “Hm. Um, no.” She shrugged, standing up. “Well, it looks like we both have something to work on. You find a ring and get your shit together, I’m going to call Fairy Godmother and ask her how I get ordained.”</p><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p>Not two weeks later, Jay had gotten a text from Uma.</p><p><b>WhatsMyName: </b> <em> guess who can now legally perform marriages </em></p><p><b>WhatsMyName:</b> <em> your turn  </em></p><p>“Jay? Remember, I said nothing about your cousin and Amir,” his aunt reminded him, bringing him back to the present. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll forget you said anything,” Jay promised. </p><p>“Wonderful, <em> ebny </em>. But anyway, why are you still not married?” his aunt continued, and Jay’s head fell back against the back of the couch. “You’ve been together for years, you have a house together, you have an animal together—”</p><p>“Wait, how do you know about the cat?”</p><p>“Harry sent me a picture,” Karimah said, fondly. “Such a good, handsome boy.”</p><p>“The cat or my boyfriend?” </p><p>“Both, <em> ebny </em>. I--” Karimah cut off abruptly, and Jay could hear indistinct voices on the other end of the phone, too muffled to understand. “Amir and Jade are taking me to lunch, so I have to go now. You and Harry are coming to visit us in the winter, yes?”</p><p>“Yeah, we are,” Jay confirmed. “I’ll let you go to lunch. It was good talking to you, <em> Khalaty </em>. Love you.”</p><p>“Ah, I love you too, <em> ebny </em>. Say hello to Harry for me.”</p><p>The call ended, and Jay tossed his phone onto the couch with a sigh. He walked past the stairs and into the living room at the front of the house. On one wall were built in bookshelves around their tv, holding movies and video games and photographs and random junk. In one corner, there was a fake wooden book Jay had been using as a hiding place.</p><p>Picking it up and opening the cover, he pulled out a ring. </p><p>Jay had spent countless hours finding this ring. The ring itself was gold, much like a traditional wedding ring. However, instead of a jewel set on top, a circular band had been carved, polished, and set directly into the gold, making a bright line of color all the way around. Rather than diamond, the band was made of a bright red ruby, bold and blazing like a ring of fire when set against the gold. </p><p>It was perfect, or at least, Jay thought it was. He traced the circumference of the ring with his thumb. He’d managed to hide it from everyone thus far. Well, almost everyone.</p><p>
  <b>1 Month Ago</b>
</p><p>For Harry’s 25th birthday, his father and siblings came over to their house for dinner. </p><p>The Hook family was, in a word: chaotic.</p><p>Oh, they’d made leaps and bounds of progress in their relationship as siblings and as father and children. Hook’s drunken tendencies were a thing of the past; he still indulged in a glass on special occasions, but never past the point of a slight buzz. CJ was in her final year of college, working part time at the docks with Harry. Harriet was still serving in the navy, so she wasn’t around very often, but as promised, she used her allotted leave time to visit them.  </p><p>Healed and happy as they now were, Jay doubted they would ever stop being chaotic. Their personalities just didn’t allow for it; all four of them were boisterous and energetic and dramatic and ever so slightly insane. </p><p>Gods, how Jay loved them. </p><p>Harry’s father was supportive to the point where it had sometimes bordered on intrusive, clearly wanting to make up for his absence in his son’s life in the past. Jay and Harry saw CJ the most, with her living the closest and, in the past year, working with Harry and Gil. Of all the Hook siblings, it was CJ who had the hardest time settling into Auradon; her sharp-tongue and love of gossip rubbed a lot of people the wrong way. Jay himself liked CJ a lot; he had thick enough skin that her sharp tongue was amusing rather than cutting. Also, CJ was always enthusiastically supportive of Jay’s growing place in the family. </p><p>Harriet was approving too, in the quieter way she had. Though less outright with her affections than CJ, the oldest Hook sibling always let Jay know he was welcomed with the playful smile on her face and the stories about Harry she’d tell, making her brother shout indignantly and usually swear revenge. </p><p>That night was no different. Hook was sitting at the table with CJ, listening to her talk about classes and her upcoming graduation. Jay was half listening as well, and half watching in amusement as Harry chased Harriet around the room, exaggeratedly outraged at his sister for telling Jay about the time he’d tried to climb the side of a building and fell into a dumpster.    </p><p>Harry made to grab Harriet, who dodged him handily and slipped past him through the open glass door, running into the backyard. Laughing, she jumped up onto the deck railing, almost knocking over a metal dish that rested on it. </p><p>“Careful of that!” Harry exclaimed, sliding the dish away from Harriet’s boot. His sister raised her eyebrows. </p><p>“Why do you have a bowl of cat food?” she asked. “You don’t even have a cat.”</p><p>Jay snorted, and CJ cut off her story to stare at Harry. “You set a bowl out here too?” </p><p> Harry shrugged, crossing his arms. “I’ve been seein’ him around our house a lot!” He defended himself.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Harriet asked, looking confused. She shifted to sit on the railing rather than stand. “<em> Do </em> you have a cat?”</p><p>“It’s a stray,” CJ explained. “There’s been this grey and black cat wandering around by the docks in the past month. H has been feeding him, and I guess it followed him home.”</p><p>“He almost let me close enough to touch him yesterday,” Harry said, unable to conceal his excitement. “Carlos came out to see him; said he looks pretty young. He told me if I feed him and am out here a lot, so he gets used to me, he’ll trust me enough to come to me.”</p><p>“Are you planning on keeping it?” Harriet asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry said, at the same time Jay said, “No.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Harry stressed, with a meaningful look at Jay. “Carlos said since he’s so wary of people, and not well fed or groomed, he’s probably not someone’s wanderin’ pet.”</p><p>Harriet rolled her eyes, but she was grinning too. “I got no clue where you got being so in love with animals.”</p><p>“From your mother, that’s where.”</p><p>Jay and the Hook siblings all turned to the older man with looks of surprise. Captain Hook blinked, probably feeling awkward under their sudden attention, and rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>“Cordelia loved animals,” he said. “And not just the furry ones, either. Slithery ones and feathered ones; hell even slimy things like frogs and salamanders.” Glancing around, Jay could see Harry and his sisters listening to their father with rapt attention. “She used, heh, she used to bring stray creatures home and feed ‘em and take care of ‘em. She stopped doing it so much when you kids were little, because we had to feed you before any little animals, but she still tried where she could.”</p><p>Harriet gasped like she’d come to a realization. “So there <em> was </em> a raccoon! I thought I’d imagined that!” </p><p>Hook laughed loudly. “Yep, it was real. When Harriet was about four--maybe five, and Harry was barely out of diapers--Cordelia brought home a little baby raccoon she’d found tangled in a net in the Bay. It was a tiny little scrap, starving and hardly alive. She fed it and cleaned it up and wrapped it up in a blanket like a human baby.” Hook laughed at the memory. “I come home and I’m thinking, ‘when did we get a third kid?’. Now, Cordelia was pregnant with you back then, CJ, and hell, for a second I thought she’d gone and given birth early by herself or something. Then imagine my surprise when I look closer and see it’s a damn raccoon!”</p><p>Everyone laughed heartily, Harriet doubling over and almost falling off the porch railing, which of course only made everyone laugh harder.</p><p>“Oh, I remember it!” Harriet giggled. “Mom let me name it, too! Oh, what did I name it…”</p><p>“Bayley,” Hook said with a chuckle, and Harriet snapped her fingers.</p><p>“That’s it, yeah!” She shook her head with a laugh. “Did I ever put it in Harry’s bed? I think I remember putting it in Harry’s bed.”</p><p>Harry squawked indignantly at the same time Hook nodded.</p><p>“Aye, you did. Bayley slept in a crate downstairs, but one night you snuck down and brought him up to your room. I guess you’d had a nightmare, or something, and you liked petting Bayley’s fur. But you didn’t want it to sleep in your bed, so you put it under the blankets with Harry instead.”</p><p>“Man, was Mom mad,” Harriet reminisced. </p><p>“Well, it may have been part tame but it was still a wild animal,” Hook pointed out. “And there’s a difference between your mother’s gentle hands and those of a grabby toddler. It could’ve bitten him.”</p><p>“It didn’t, though.”</p><p>“No, it didn’t. I guess Harry inherited his mother’s affinity,” Hook said, with a nod at his son, who looked down to hide a pleased smile. </p><p>“How long did you keep it?” Jay asked curiously.</p><p>Hook rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully. “Oh, probably about a few months. Up until it was grown enough to look out for itself. I wanted to let it go once it’d been fed and washed up, but Cordelia wanted it to stay until it was older, and well,” he paused, a mix of love and faded grief crossing his face. Then, he gave Jay a knowing look. “I never could say no to her. Not when something made her smile like that. I’m no big animal lover, but I love<em> her. </em> I would have let her keep it forever if that’s what she’d wanted.”</p><p>Harry was asking for another story, but Jay was hardly listening. He glanced at Harry, thinking about what Hook had said, and smiled fondly. At that moment, he resigned himself to the probability of owning a cat in the near future. </p><p>While the Hook family was caught up in another story, Jay quietly stood and crossed over into the front living room. He didn’t care about the details, he knew with a startling certainty. As long as Harry was happy and Jay was beside him, Jay would be happy. </p><p>He opened the fake book and pulled out his hidden treasure. Rolling it in his palm, he considered, not for the first time, if this would be what Harry wanted. If it would make him happy. </p><p>“Oooo, is that a ring?” </p><p>Jay nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard CJ’s voice over his shoulder. He closed his fist quickly around the ring, turning slightly to face her.</p><p>“What? Uh, um, nope. No,” he stuttered. CJ laughed. </p><p>“Woah mate, why so jumpy?” She asked with a grin. “It’s not a big…” suddenly, her eyes widened, and Jay cursed internally, already knowing she’d figured him out. “Wait,” she hissed. “Is that ring for <em> Harry </em>?”</p><p>“CJ--”</p><p>“Oh, it <em> is </em>,” she cried, delighted. She clapped her hands together. “Oh, I’m so excited! Are you going to ask him tonight?”</p><p>Jay rubbed his free hand over his face. “Sh! They’ll hear you! And no, I’m not asking tonight, okay?”</p><p>CJ deflated somewhat. “Aw, why not?”</p><p>“It’s just,” Jay glanced around, making sure no one was listening in. “It’s just not the right time, okay?” CJ frowned, and Jay could tell plain as day what she was thinking. “I’m still going to ask him, I <em> am </em>, but just...not tonight.”</p><p>CJ looked considering for a moment, before shrugging. “Oh, alright. Still, this is so exciting! I can’t believe--or, well, actually I can, but--”</p><p>Jay had to cut her off before she talked herself into an excited spiral and started getting loud. It was a habit she and Harry had in common, he noted with fondness. It was like the one thing he remembered from physics class: an object in motion will remain in motion until acted upon by an outside force. Similarly, a Hook that was starting to ramble energetically would continue to do so, straying further and further from the topic in the process, until they were interrupted.  </p><p>“CJ, I swear,” Jay said, hands falling to her shoulders. “For once in your life, keep a secret!”</p><p>“Fine, fine!” CJ exclaimed. “I’ll keep it to myself. But that ring better be on my brother’s finger soon, or we’ll have words, Jay Hook. And by words I mean I’ll hang you by your toes from the crow’s nest of the Jolly Roger.”</p><p>“My last name isn’t Hook.”</p><p>“Not yet, it’s not.” She grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. “I’ve always wanted another brother!” Despite himself, Jay grinned, hugging her back before she pulled away. “Okay, so let’s see it!”</p><p>“See what?”</p><p>“The ring, Jay,” CJ said with a wave at his still-closed fist. “I didn’t get a good look at it.”</p><p>Jay paused, considering. “Okay, fine, but remember: secrecy!”</p><p>CJ nodded emphatically, and Jay held out the ring for her to see. Her lips parted around an awed sigh, lifting it delicately from Jay’s palm.</p><p>“Woah,” she murmured. “It’s gorgeous, dude. Gods, Harry’s going to love it!”</p><p>“I hope so,” Jay said, and CJ met his eyes, a rare serious--if fond--expression on her face.</p><p>“Trust me,” she insisted. “He will.”</p><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p>Lost in thought, Jay felt a slight pressure curving across his shins. Looking down,he saw Morgan staring up at him with feline yellow eyes. The cat was pressing his side against Jay’s shins, purring lightly for attention. </p><p>Jay had to admit, he wasn’t big on the idea of pets. He liked Dude; the dog was friendly and made Carlos happy, but other than that, Jay wasn’t much of an animal person. It wasn’t that he was afraid of animals--okay, maybe he was afraid of parrots a little bit--he’d just never really seen the point. </p><p>But a couple weeks ago, Harry had finally earned that little stray cat’s trust. After a trip to the animal clinic Carlos worked at to ensure it was healthy and not microchipped, Jay and Harry brought the cat home. Harry had eyed Jay the whole time, clearly waiting for him to object, but Hook was right. Jay might not love animals, but he loved Harry. He’d do anything that made Harry happy. </p><p>Recently, however, Jay found he’d become rather fond of the little thing, who Harry had named Morgan, after the pirate.</p><p>Jay bent to sit on the ground, stroking the cat’s silver and black fur. “What do you think, Morgan?” Jay asked the cat quietly, rubbing under the cat’s chin. “Is today the day?”</p><p>Weeks ago, Jay would think himself crazy for talking to a cat. But recently, he found himself talking to Morgan rather a lot when Harry wasn’t home. The feline was actually a good companion; he was quiet and independent and didn’t need much looking after, but was also graceful and affectionate, and strangely enough, Jay found him calming.   </p><p>“I keep meaning to ask him, you know,” Jay said, twisting the ring with his free hand. “I was going to after I got this, then when we went sailing on his day off, and then on his birthday. I keep meaning to. I want to.” He sighed. “But I keep chickening out, I guess.”</p><p>Morgan stepped into Jay’s lap, curling up on his crossed legs with a rumbling purr. </p><p>“Would the festival be a good place to ask? Hmm,” Jay frowned. “Maybe that’s too crowded. I don’t want to make him feel put on the spot, or like, obligated to say yes because there’s witnesses.” He paused, considering. “Then again, Harry’s never really had trouble saying what he feels, no matter who’s watching. Still, maybe we could go somewhere after. Somewhere significant. Hm.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll take it with me today,” Jay said, nodding to himself. “Just in case. In case it feels right. What do you think?” Morgan twisted in Jay’s lap, contorting himself in a way that made Jay question whether or not the little creature actually had a spine. The cat’s yellow eyes looked up at Jay attentively, and Morgan made a small meow Jay took as agreement. “Thanks, buddy, great talk.”</p><p>From across the room, Jay’s phone chimed. Jay lifted the cat into his arms so he could stand up and check the message.</p><p><b>Brains-AND-Beauty: </b> <em> hey i know this is earlier then we talked about but can you come over now? A couple volunteers had to cancel and i don’t want us to get behind </em></p><p>Morgan shifted in Jay’s arms, and Jay let the cat jump from his arms to the couch as he typed out a reply. </p><p><b>{GorgeousFace}: </b> <em> sure thing eves. Be right over there  </em></p><p>Jay tucked his phone into his pocket, glancing around for his shoes. He paused, the warmed metal of the ring still pressed into his palm. He bit his lip consideringly, before slipping it into his pocket. <em> Just in case </em>, he decided. </p><p>
  <b>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</b>
</p><p>As far as Harry was concerned, the festival that commemorates the anniversary of the barrier’s destruction is the best part of the year. Truly, it’s probably his favorite holiday. It’s such a busy and chaotic day, but it’s also so much fun, and every year that passes reminds him just how far they’ve come.</p><p>As always, he and Gil close the docks down early to leave for the festival, this year accompanied by CJ as well. They all load into Gil’s truck, and Lucy, Gil’s otterhound, lies in the truck bed and basks in the sun as they drive. They also pick up Gil’s girlfriend Amelie from their house on the way. </p><p>The United Future Festival is a roar of color and music and dancing and entertainment. The entirety of downtown Auradon is decked out in banners and streamers of blue, gold, and purple, and there’s rides and games set up in a nearby empty lot. The main road is closed down for a parade in the evening. Once the sun sets and businesses close, a huge party is held at the castle until the sun comes back up. It’s always one of the most tiring days of the year, but damn if it isn’t so much<em> fun </em>.     </p><p>Once they got there, CJ immediately hurried off to find her friends from college, while Harry, Gil, and Amelie met their friends outside of Celia’s booth, watching the young woman do tarot and read people’s palms. Dizzy was there too, alternating between hanging over her girlfriend’s shoulder as she did tarot readings and supervising a table of children making jewelry with glue and plastic gems. </p><p>Out to the side of the booth, Lonnie was standing with her arm around the shoulders of a petite Asian girl, who was sporting a light green sweater and chin-length blue hair. The two were talking to Carlos, Jane, and Doug. The group waved as Harry, Gil, and Amelie approached.</p><p>“Hey guys!” Lonnie said cheerfully. Then, to the girl under her arm, she said: “This is Gil, Harry, and Amelie. Guys, this is Xiaohui, my girlfriend.”</p><p>“So nice to finally meet you,” Amelie said with a smile. “We’ve all heard so much about you.”</p><p>Lonnie blushed when Xiaohui sent her a fond look. “Oh have you?” the blue-haired girl asked, her voice light and teasing. </p><p>“Indeed we have,” Harry said. He continued with his most ravishing smile. “And I must say, tales of your enchantin’ beauty were not exaggerated.”</p><p>Xaiohui laughed, a faint pink tint appearing in her cheeks. Lonnie glared, but Harry knew there was no real heat behind it. </p><p>“Hook, stop flirting with people’s girlfriends,” Lonnie said. </p><p>“It’s not only girlfriends,” Doug helpfully pointed out. “Don’t you remember what he said when Audrey introduced us to Peter?”</p><p>Lonnie wrinkled her nose. “I wish I didn’t.”</p><p>Harry made an offended noise. “It’s not my fault; I refuse to let such great beauty go unrecognized!”</p><p>“Save it for your boyfriend!”</p><p>“Yeah, babe.” Harry jumped at the voice coming from directly behind him, as tan arms wrapped around his waist from behind. “You’ll make me jealous.”</p><p>Harry craned his neck to look at Jay. His boyfriend was wearing a white tank top and had his hair pulled up into a bun, and he was sporting an exaggerated pout as he looked at Harry. “Don’t worry, love,” he said, pressing his lips quickly to Jay’s cheek. “You’re definitely the most gorgeous.” </p><p>Jay grinned, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder and looking around. “Where’s everyone else?”</p><p>“Audrey’s going to be late; she called and said she had a couple meetings to go to. Evie, Ben, and Uma are supervising the last bit of parade set-up,” Carlos said. “And Mal wasn’t feeling well, so she went to rest for a bit in the palace gardens.” </p><p>Harry watched as Jay frowned at the last part. </p><p>“Is she okay?” Jay asked. “Maybe someone should go check on her.”</p><p>Harry knew Jay wouldn’t be able to relax without knowing firsthand that Mal was fine; his big brother instincts had not been dulled by the years. He pulled out of Jay’s arms and grabbed his hand. </p><p>“We can go see if she’s alright, love,” he said. Jay nodded gratefully before they set off in the direction of the palace, weaving through the crowds and booths and brightly colored banners. </p><p>They reached the palace grounds in good time, the guards waving them through the gates out of habit. Once inside, a different guard pointed them towards the back of the gardens. There, Mal was sitting in a reclined woven chair, leaning back against the cushions in the shade provided by a large willow tree. Though Harry could still hear the sounds of the celebration outside the palace walls, it was remarkably quiet back here. </p><p>“Hey M,” Jay called as they approached. Mal looked over and smiled, waving. In her other hand, she held a mug, which she lifted to her lips to drink deeply from. “Are you okay? What are you drinking?”</p><p>“Ginger tea,” Mal said, taking another sip. “It helps my stomach.”</p><p>Jay frowned. “What’s wrong? Are you sick?”</p><p>Mal shook her head, but Harry could tell there was something she was nervous about. From the look on his face, Jay noticed it too. “Nah, nothing like that. I’m fine, Jay, really. Why don’t you two go on ahead? I’ll be ready to rejoin the party soon.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving you,” Jay said, sitting down in the grass. “Especially since I can tell you’re not okay.”</p><p>Mal rolled her eyes. “Jay, I said I’m fine.”</p><p>Harry took a seat on the ground beside his boyfriend. “Ya do look a little green around the gills, lass.”</p><p>“Guys, I--” Mal paused, then she sighed. “Okay, listen. I do feel nauseous, but I’m not sick. I’m...I’m pregnant.” </p><p>Harry’s jaw dropped at Mal’s pronouncement. At his side, Jay sat bolt upright, his eyes wide as saucers. </p><p>“What?!” he and Jay exclaimed in unison.</p><p>“I said I’m pregnant,” Mal repeated. One gloved hand fell to her abdomen. “10 weeks. Hah, pretty soon I won’t be able to fit into this dress.” She waved at the fitted blue sundress Harry knew Evie had made for her.</p><p>“Does anyone else know?” Harry asked, trying to wrap his head around the news. Mal was <em> pregnant </em>. His eyes fell to where one of Mal’s hands still rested on her lower abdomen. Beneath layers of skin and muscle were the first sparks of life that would become an actual, living baby. And gods, Harry had no idea how Mal wasn’t viscerally terrified. However, after looking at her a little closer, Harry figured she probably was. </p><p>Mal shook her head. “You two are the first. I meant to tell Ben while we were on our anniversary trip, but well…” She shook her head and took another drink of her tea. “I know he’ll be so happy, but if I tell him, then it’s <em> real </em>.”</p><p>Jay pushed himself up from the ground and sat next to Mal, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. </p><p>“Are you not happy?” he asked her gently. Mal shook her head fervently, rubbing her eyes. </p><p>“I <em> am </em> happy. <em> I am. </em> I just...”</p><p>“Just what, lass?” Harry prompted.    </p><p>“I just…” Mal groaned, pushing out from under Jay’s arm and getting to her feet. “I don’t know how to be a mom! I mean, look at the rolemodel I had!” Mal began to pace in earnest. “Maleficent isn’t exactly the picture of motherhood, which took me <em> way </em> too long to realize, by the way. What if I’m a terrible mother too? What if I fuck this baby up the same way she did me? I have <em> no idea </em> how to do this. What if...what if I can’t do this?”       </p><p>Tears were welling in Mal’s eyes as she spoke, the first few sliding down her cheek. Harry wanted to move to comfort his friend, but nodded at Jay instead. He was who Mal really needed right now. Jay wrapped the pacing woman up in a hug, stopping her in her tracks, and sure enough she sank against him. Harry could only just hear what Jay whispered to her.</p><p>“It’s okay, Mal. You’re not going to be like your mom, I promise. Anyone who knows you knows you’ll be an awesome mother, and Ben will be an awesome dad. Together, you two are going to raise one <em> awesome </em> kid. Besides, you’ll have all of us to help. This kid is gonna grow up surrounded by more love than anyone. They won’t have to have a childhood like ours, M.” </p><p>“You’re right,” Mal murmured back, squeezing Jay tighter. “You’re right. Okay. I can do this. We can do this.”  </p><p>“Hell yeah we can,” Jay said. “Besides, you can become a <em> dragon </em>. No one is going to fuck with this kid, ever.”</p><p>“I’d tear them apart if they tried.”<br/><br/>“I know,” Jay said, his voice incredibly fond. “I love you, Mal.”</p><p>“I love you too. You’re the best big brother anyone could ever want.”</p><p>Harry smiled as he watched the two of them. He smiled even wider as Mal suddenly turned, extending an arm. </p><p>“You too, Hook. Get in here.”</p><p>“Of course, your majesty,” Harry said, before being yanked into their embrace. He felt Jay’s lips brush against his temple, and warmth bloomed in his chest. When the three of them pulled apart, Mal grabbed their hands and pressed them against her abdomen. Harry knew they all still felt the cool sting of fear, but it was quickly being outshone by the feeling of hope, and love. Suddenly, Harry was sure he couldn’t possibly be more excited about the future. </p><p>(Later, Harry would laugh about that.)</p><p>Every year, the festival lasted until the first light of dawn the next day. However, this year, Harry found himself reclining in the passenger seat of the car at just after midnight, humming along to the radio as Jay drove down the quiet streets.</p><p>Mal and Ben had left even earlier than they had; Mal had gotten drained much quicker this year, due to her pregnancy, and Ben had insisted they go to bed so she could rest before they needed to greet the sunrise with their people. Mal had rolled her eyes but seemed silently relieved, and Ben, for his part, settled into the role of doting husband and father-to-be very well. (Mal had decided to break the good news to their whole friend group that evening. Everyone was ecstatic, none more so than the father himself.) </p><p>When Jay had asked Harry if he was alright with leaving not long after, Harry was surprised. Throughout the whole night, Harry had sensed there was something on Jay’s mind, but his boyfriend didn’t seem tired in the slightest. Quite the opposite, in fact. Still, Harry didn’t mind leaving early for once, and it was clear Jay was itching to be somewhere else.</p><p>“Love, ya missed the turn,” Harry remarked, pointing at the exit they should have taken to get home. Jay shook his head, a small smile pulling at his lips.</p><p>“There’s somewhere I was hoping we could go first,” Jay said. Harry looked at him curiously, waiting for the man to say where they were headed, but Jay just smiled and said: “You’ll see.” </p><p>Still, Harry was sure the confusion was clear on his face, especially as they drove across the bridge. However, when Jay led him to their intended destination, Harry began to smile, a wave of nostalgia washing over him.  </p><p>The docks of Pirate’s Bay were quiet, the lantern light of the streets and shops above casting a faint, warm glow on the docks. The waves lapped beneath them, and their hair was ruffled by wind that smelt of salt and sea. Together, Harry and Jay sat down side by side on the docks where they’d had their first kiss so long ago, their legs swinging above the sea spray. Now that the eternally cloudy sky was gone, the stars and waxing moon were much easier to admire. </p><p>“How long has it been?” Harry asked. His fingers were twined with Jay’s between them. “Since that first night, here.”</p><p>“About…” Jay paused with a quick laugh. “Gods, about nine years.”</p><p>“Nine years,” Harry repeated in wonderment. Nine years. It felt longer than that. It felt like an eternity; like there had never been a time Jay hadn’t been by his side. At the same time, it felt so close it could have been yesterday. Jay squeezed their joined hands, and they fell into a comfortable, almost reverent silence. </p><p>Looking away from the sky and the waves, Harry found Jay was watching him. There was nothing expectant in his gaze; he was simply observing contentedly. There was a softness in Jay’s dark eyes, a pure, open adoration that made Harry feel dizzy and light. Never in a million years would Harry have thought anyone would ever look at him like that. Harry leaned in then, and kissed him. </p><p>Before Jay, Harry never really considered how many different ways there were to kiss someone, how many different things a kiss could mean. Good morning. Good night. I missed you. I want you. I’m sorry. It’s okay. I’m here. You’re so cute. You’re funny. I love you. See you later. Welcome home. All things you could say with a kiss. If Harry had to translate this kiss into words, he thought it would probably be: <em> I’m so happy we got to this point. </em>   </p><p>“Do ya ever think about,” Harry said when they parted, not quite knowing where the words were coming from. “How much of life is by chance? <span> We met on the docks that night by total accident. Our whole relationship began because your insomniac ass liked to walk around in the middle of the night. O</span>ur whole lives could have been completely different if you’d decided not to take a walk that night, or if I hadn’t kicked off my 16th birthday by wallowin’ on the docks and drinkin’ by myself.” </p><p>Jay tilted his head thoughtfully. “I like to think we were inevitable,” he said. “Like, all those times I walked the Isle at night, I was looking for something I didn’t even know was missing. And it wasn’t until I found myself here, that I realized I was looking for you.”</p><p>“Sap,” Harry said, but he leaned further into Jay’s embrace, his heart full. <em> Inevitable </em>. </p><p>“Yeah. Still true though.” Jay said. “We’ve had so many chances to fall apart, and a couple times, we did. But we always find ourselves together again. I know we always will.” Jay’s lips brushed the back of Harry’s hand. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”</p><p>Harry pulled back to more fully face his boyfriend. “What is it?”</p><p>The hand that wasn’t holding Harry’s fell to his jean pocket as Jay pulled his legs up onto the docks. Harry’s eyes widened as Jay knelt on one knee, a gold ring in his free hand. </p><p>“I told you once that there’s no one else but you, not to me.” Jay said. “And I stand by that, and I always will, because I am so fucking in love with you. You’re my inevitable. There’s no one else in the world I’d rather spend a lifetime with. Harry Hook...will you marry me?”   </p><p>“<em> Yes </em>,” Harry said at once. He had never thought a single syllable could hold so much conviction. Harry just barely had time to register how Jay’s face lit up before Harry was kissing him, deep and long and dizzying. </p><p>Harry released Jay’s hand so his boyfriend--no, his <em> fiancé </em>--could slide the ring onto his finger. Harry admired it in the pale light. The gold of the band was interrupted through the middle by a flash of bright red gemstone, probably ruby. It was gorgeous; Harry couldn’t have picked better himself. </p><p>“I should tell you,” Jay said as Harry admired his ring. “That Uma has apparently called dibs on officiating our wedding."</p><p><em> Our wedding </em>. Harry marveled at the prospect. Of course Uma would want to officiate; honestly, Harry couldn’t think of anyone better to do so, and he said as much to Jay. </p><p>Later, once they were a little less spellbound by the promises of the future signified by Harry’s ring, they’d pull themselves up and go back home. Later, they’d fall into bed together, then fall asleep a tangle of limbs and skin and sheets. Later, they’d announce the news to all their friends and family. Even later, they’d start making plans, so their promise would become a reality. But that was all later. Right now, all Harry wanted to do was bask in Jay’s smile, to let his love wash over him like the waves. </p><p>“I love you, Harry,” Jay said, tracing the line of Harry’s jaw down to his collarbones with light fingers.</p><p>“I love you too,” Harry said, taking Jay’s other hand in his. This time, the gold of his engagement ring glinted against their twined fingers. “And I think you’re right. We’re inevitable. Always have been.” </p><p>“And always will be,” Jay agreed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I have a <a href="https://the-lady-orion.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> if you feel like checking that out.</p><p> </p><p>TW Details: In this work, at the age of 18, Carlos suffers from a temporary psychotic episode in which he feels detached from and unaware of the present; he experiences confusion about where he is and he believes wholeheartedly his mother is coming to do him physical harm. Carlos spends 3 days in the mental health ward of a hospital while he recovers. It's canon that Carlos's mother was horrible to him, and I imagine her to have been very abusive to him, both mentally, emotionally, and physically. Carlos experiences nightmares and panic attacks as a result. </p><p>While psychosis is a symptom of several disorders, most notably schizophrenia and bipolar disorder, it should be noted that, in this work, Carlos doesn't have one of these disorders. Carlos experiences Brief Psychotic Disorder, related to stress and childhood trauma. Brief Psychotic Disorder can be described by a sudden, short-term display of psychosis, such as delusions or hallucinations, and lasts under a month, sometimes only for one day. Most people who experience this will not have it again, but it is possible.</p><p>Please let it be known that I am not a therapist nor other mental health professional. Though I tried to do research and make this accurate as possible, I make no claims that my depiction is meant to be informational or anything similar. If there's something you know from experience I got super wrong, please let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>